


Second chance

by yumenohateni



Category: Gokusen (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gen, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumenohateni/pseuds/yumenohateni
Summary: Hayato gets out of prison. Ryu is there to pick him up.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Second chance

**Author's Note:**

> Written around 2011.

Just a few minutes and Hayato would be walking out of that old joint. His farewell party had been the night before, during dinner. Some of the guys had given him their desserts as some form of going-away present. Even some guards and other prisoners he didn’t know had wished him good luck.  
  
One of the guards, with whom he used to play cards, gave him a change of clothes he recognized as his own. Now, after five years behind the bars without much to do besides gardening, studying and exercising in the gym, his old clothes were a little tight on him, but he didn’t care. He would have a lot of time—and freedom—to go shopping now.  
  
One by one, the cell doors of the long corridor slammed shut with a ‘bang’ behind him as he passed them by. When he reached the kind of lobby at the front of the building, the guard behind the counter protected by a glass panel handed him a tray through a small rectangular opening that contained some of his belongings. The leather case with his lockpicks was nowhere to be found, of course. Not that they would be of much use now. Even if it sounded a little cliché, the five years he had spent in prison had taught him a lot of things the hard way.  
  
The last door opened for him and he exited the building that had been his home for the past five years with the same trepidation he had felt back then, when he first stepped in there.  
  
 _What now?,_ was the first thought that crossed Hayato’s mind. Suddenly, a deep blue car stopped in front of him and the front passenger window rolled down. A slim guy with chestnut hair was looking at him from the driver’s seat, an almost imperceptible smirk on his face.  
  
“Are you going to get in or would you prefer to stay here?” his best friend asked him and Hayato snorted as he walked to the car and got in.  
  
“As if,” he answered once seated.  
  
The road was deserted and the sunflower fields glowed under the midday sun. Hayato poked his head a little out of the window, looked up to the sky with his eyes closed and breathed in.  
  
It smelled like freedom.


End file.
